


You

by getloki



Series: New Beginning [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Illnesses, Loss, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Sad, Secrets, Soulmates, Tragedy, Trauma, True Love, Wendigo
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getloki/pseuds/getloki
Summary: Istnienia żadnej z postaci tłumaczyć nie będę. Są i już. A to co z nimi będzie, jeszcze nie zostało napisane. Życz im powodzenia.X.





	1. Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Istnienia żadnej z postaci tłumaczyć nie będę. Są i już. A to co z nimi będzie, jeszcze nie zostało napisane. Życz im powodzenia. 
> 
>  
> 
> X.

Siedzi przy barze. 

Spoglądałem na _niego_ od godziny jak zamawiał kolejne drinki, jak rozmawiał z kolejnymi osobami, jak posyłał kolejne uśmiechy. Jest tak bardzo żywy i zadowolony z siebie. Raz po raz ktoś na chwilę mi _go_ zasłania, a to podchodzi do baru żeby coś zamówić i widzę zaledwie skrawek _jego_ czarnej koszuli, a to ktoś przychodzi z _nim_ rozmawiać. Nie znam tych ludzi. Nie znam tutaj nikogo oprócz _niego_. Być może obserwowałem _go_ za długo i z pewnością powinienem już wracać. Tam, gdzie moje miejsce. Z tego miejsca czuję... to coś. Był mój. Jest mój? Pamiętam każdy skrawek _jego_ skóry jak własną. Ktoś właśnie zawiesił ramię na _jego_ ramionach, coś we mnie w tym momencie drgnęło, ale nie ruszam się z miejsca. Tylko patrzę. Znów obserwuję jak się śmieje, kiwa głową, na coś zgadza. 

Nie widzi mnie. 

Może niebawem będzie chciał wyjść lub będzie pił dalej. Opieram jedno ramię o framugę, wiele osób przechodzi obok mnie, ale nie przynoszą ze sobą _jego_ zapachu. Coś we mnie drży na myśl o tym. O chęci żeby zapełnić płuca _jego_ zapachem. Chcę lecz jednocześnie nie chcę. Co mogłoby to ze sobą przynieść? Tęsknotę? Przerażenie? Chęć dotarcia do _niego_? Czuję się namagnesowany, niezdolny do racjonalnego myślenia jeśli ktokolwiek pozwoli mi poczuć drugi magnes.  _On_ jest tym magnesem. Wypatruje kogoś w tłumie, zamieram na moment. Te dwie sekundy są jak wieczność, ale mijają za szybko. Nie mnie szuka. Domyślam się, że jeszcze tutaj pobędzie. Zawsze jest długo. Odrywam się od framugi żeby móc na _niego_ spojrzeć ostatni raz tego wieczora, a potem się odwracam.

Jeszcze nie dziś. 


	2. Bed

Pokój jest skromny.

Leżę na łóżku, które wydaje z siebie niewielkie skrzypnięcia gdy się przewracam. Nie mogę spać. Nie bez _niego_. Jeśli już zapadam w sen, jest krótki i bezwartościowy. Nie mam snów. Może to lepiej, bo gdybym miał, ciężej byłoby mi nie tęsknić za tymi momentami zapomnienia. Jestem pewien, że pojawiłby się w moich snach. Pościel jest miękka, ale nie ciepła. Nie. Marznę tak jakbym od wieków nie zaznał prawdziwego ciepła, które mogłoby mnie ogrzać. Za oknem budzi się nocne życie lecz dzisiaj nie wyjdę na zewnątrz, dzisiaj wiem, że _on_ też będzie u siebie. Czy wiem gdzie mieszka? Nie do końca. Boję się tego. Boję się zachodzić w kąty gdzie mogę _go_ poczuć tak jakby był obok mnie. 

Potrzebuję _go_ obok siebie.

Nie palą się tu żadne światła. Gdy jakieś auto mija hotel, roznosi promień, który rozjaśnia każdy kąt tego miejsca. Każdy, który nie należy do mnie. Ogromna szafa straszy swoją zawartością. Głównie pustką i widzę w niej siebie. Czy ja też jestem przerażający? Zeszłej nocy kupiłem koszulkę. Tą samą, którą miał w barze. Mam ją na sobie niczym relikt, którego nigdy nie miał okazji dotknąć. Jestem zmęczony, ale to zmęczenie nie przynosi za wiele. Myślenie też nie doprowadza mnie do odpoczynku. Nie myśli o mnie, bo mnie nie pamięta. Nie wie jak to jest tęsknić za mną. Nie zna miękkości mojej skóry. Może kogoś innego obejmuje ramieniem i daje mu poczucie bezgranicznego bezpieczeństwa. Nie zna kształtu moich ust gdy unoszę ich kąciki. 

Przegryzam swój palec.


End file.
